


В транспорте

by Wintersnow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хината ловит себя на том, что ему нравится стоять рядом с Кагеямой в автобусах и поездах. Это ничего не значит... вероятно. Возможно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В транспорте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Transit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346724) by [Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/pseuds/Mysecretfanmoments). 



Шоё со злостью посмотрел на металлический поручень без подвесных ручек. Вдоль позвоночника стекал пот, воздух казался густым из-за давления тел со всех сторон. Автобус вот-вот должен был двинуться с места. Шоё покрутил головой, но в битком набитом салоне податься было особо некуда. У Кагеямы, конечно же, и без всяких подвесных ручек никаких проблем с держанием за поручень не было.

— Ты же свалишься, тупица. Держись за что-нибудь.

Легко ему говорить, с таким-то гигантским ростом. Шоё не хотелось вести себя невежливо по отношению к сидящим пассажирам, цепляясь за сиденья рядом с их головами, поэтому он решил проявить невежливость своим излюбленным способом. И схватился за Кагеяму.

— Эй!

— Ты же сказал за что-нибудь держаться, — радостно заявил Шоё. — Ты — что-то.

— Я — кто-то, — проворчал Кагеяма, но, к огромному удивлению Шоё, даже не попытался стряхнуть его руку. Хотя сминавшая футболку Кагеямы ладонь была влажной.

Автобус двинулся с места. В попытках удержать равновесие Шоё продолжил держаться за футболку Кагеямы, посмеиваясь, когда тот слегка хмурился.

Шоё подумал, что поездка все же получится довольно веселой, потому что он то и дело дергал Кагеяму за футболку, а тот по каким-то непонятным причинам стойко это терпел. По пути до магазина автобус останавливался достаточно часто, и поэтому приходилось постоянно удерживать равновесие. Когда они наконец выбрались из салона, Кагеяма в отместку лишь щелкнул Шоё по лбу. И даже не стал отчитывать его по поводу маленького роста.

— Эй! — отреагировал на щелбан Шоё, изобразив оскорбленную невинность. Он был очень доволен собой, потому что старался дергать Кагеяму как можно больше. — Если тебе было так неприятно, мог бы и заставить меня отцепиться.

— И позволить тебе упасть и травмироваться? Кто вместо тебя на площадку выйдет?

Шоё фыркнул и, споткнувшись, чуть не содрал колени о теплый асфальт. Он поскорее выпрямился, пока Кагеяма не схватил его за шиворот и не наорал. 

Взглянув на Кагеяму — не заметил ли? — Шоё увидел, что у того ворот футболки перекосился набок из-за постоянных дерганий во время поездки. Шоё широко усмехнулся и подумал, что отсутствие подвесных ручек в автобусе все же может быть не самой большой неприятностью на свете.

* * *

В схемах токийских поездов сам черт ногу сломит, но у Энношиты на телефоне был намечен маршрут, так что его указания, когда и на какой платформе нужно оказаться, заслуживали доверия. К сожалению, планировщик маршрутов не брал в расчет мелочи вроде того, что во время возвращения с игры японской национальной сборной Танака ввяжется в спор с местными, и в итоге всем — с Кагеямой и Шоё во главе — придется бежать на поезд.

Увидев, что двери вагона перед ними начали закрываться, Шоё не замедлил бег — а ведь стоило бы, поработай он мозгами хоть немного. Но все его внимание было сосредоточено исключительно на бегущем рядом Кагеяме и необходимости попасть в стоящий прямо перед ними поезд.

Они бок о бок запрыгнули в вагон, резко выдохнули… И за их спинами закрылись двери.

У Шоё внутри всколыхнулось беспокойство.

— Эм…

Они синхронно повернулись и увидели остальную команду через окна вагона. Танака что-то кричал, Цукишима смеялся, а Ячи отчаянно пыталась догнать остальных. Шоё застонал.

— Черт, — буркнул рядом Кагеяма… а потом поезд двинулся с места, толкнув Шоё прямо на Кагеяму. Тот недовольно фыркнул.

— Я не специально! — раздраженно взвился Шоё. Кагеяма уже успел схватиться за поручень.

— Все нормально.

О. В этих словах было совсем не так много недовольства, как ожидал Шоё. Он вспомнил, как прошлым летом они вместе поехали в магазин на автобусе — Кагеяма тогда позволил ему держаться за себя даже на обратном пути. Это было удивительно. Обычно Кагеяма ничего ему не спускал, будь то неудачный прием подачи, или пренебрежение разминкой, или поедание пирожка с мясом до того, как остальные успевали разобрать свои. Не говоря уже о том, что падение в автобусе или поезде едва ли может быть хуже падения на волейбольной площадке. 

Шоё все-таки встал нормально и взялся за один из вертикальных поручней. В вагоне было довольно свободно.

— Ты помнишь, на какой станции нам выходить? — спросил он.

— Вроде бы, — свел вместе брови Кагеяма. Вот и замечательно, а то сам Шоё не помнил.

Но решил об этом не рассказывать.

Какое-то время они ехали молча, сожалея о собственных действиях, и вскоре поезд прибыл на следующую станцию. В вагон вошли люди.

Очень много людей.

Шоё почувствовал, как его сдавили со всех сторон и понесли общим потоком, будто бурное течение - незадачливого пловца. Шоё увлекли от дверей к середине вагона, но тут вокруг его руки сомкнулась стальная ладонь, и Кагеяма притянул его к себе.

Шоё рвано выдохнул, ощутив прямо перед носом знакомый запах Кагеямы. В Мияги поезда никогда так не заполнялись; будь он тут один, кто знает, куда бы в итоге уехал. В кои-то веки Шоё чувствовал по поводу роста Кагеямы искреннюю радость, а не зависть.

Даже после того, как поезд начал движение, Кагеяма не отпустил Шоё, хотя и немного ослабил хватку. Шоё стоял рядом с ним, чуть ли не прижимаясь, а ему в спину упирался угол дамской сумочки. Каждый раз, когда состав ускорялся, Шоё аккуратно клал руки на пояс Кагеямы, не желая полагаться исключительно на его силу. Странно было ощущать, как двигаются мышцы Кагеямы под футболкой. Шоё давно привык к его телу — они постоянно помогали друг другу с растяжкой, — но в такой обстановке это ощущение казалось странным, и он почти краснел каждый раз, когда чувствовал, как пресс Кагеямы напрягался перед изменением скорости поезда. 

Две станции спустя давка в вагоне достигла критической точки, превратив пассажиров в подобие селедок в бочке, и Кагеяма встал поудобнее, положив тяжелую руку на плечи Шоё.

— Как-то это неловко, — пожаловался Шоё.

— Тогда не позволяй утаскивать себя, идиот. Или хочешь, чтобы я тебя отпустил?

Шоё молча помотал головой, и, поскольку его лицо было вжато в грудь Кагеямы, тот наверняка это почувствовал. Шоё с тоской взглянул на высокие поручни. Конечно, можно было бы до них дотянуться, но где гарантии, что в такой жуткой давке он не свалится на сидящих? Гарантий не было, поэтому дальнейших жалоб не последовало. Кагеяма пах потом и мужским дезодорантом. Шоё подумал, что если бы Кагеяма пах еще и обезболивающим спреем, было бы совсем идеально. Он сразу же отругал себя за такие мысли.

Впрочем, было довольно приятно находиться так близко к Кагеяме, не выслушивая за это сердитые крики.

Мысли Шоё немного успокоились. Весь этот день его сердце громко колотилось в груди. Сначала потому что он ехал посмотреть игру национальной сборной, потом — потому что смотрел матч, а потом — потому что только что его посмотрел. Это был один их лучших дней в жизни Шоё, и поездка с Кагеямой в заполненном под завязку вагоне стала для него на удивление уместной концовкой. 

— На следующей выходим, — сообщил Кагеяма, и Шоё почувствовал, как слова отдались гулом в его груди. Шоё поднял голову, и Кагеяма быстро отвел взгляд. — Пойдем.

Кагеяма потащил его к выходу, раздвигая толпу, — а может, это просто люди сами расступались перед ним. Как бы то ни было, Шоё смог протиснуться следом за Кагеямой и выбраться из поезда без происшествий. Стоило ему только сойти на платформу рядом с Кагеямой, как какая-то часть накопленного тепла улетучилась, и Шоё почти почувствовал себя обделенным. Стоять так в вагоне было приятно, и Шоё задумался, какова вероятность того, что в следующем поезде будет так же много пассажиров. Он надеялся, что эта вероятность высока. 

Остальные догнали их двадцать минут спустя, и Нишиноя, отчитывая Шоё, с силой тер костяшками пальцев его макушку.

Шоё без конца извинялся, но в глубине души был только рад, что успел попасть на поезд, который шел раньше.

* * *

Поездка на поезде обозначила некие перемены, и даже заметнее той поездки на автобусе. Теперь Шоё постоянно находил всевозможные поводы встать или сесть рядом с Кагеямой немного ближе, чем нужно, а тот всегда ему это позволял, ни разу не отругав и даже не накричав. Напротив, когда Шоё так делал, Кагеяма вел себя раз эдак в тысячу тише. Он даже почти не разговаривал, когда их тела оказывались уже привычно прижаты друг к другу, соприкасаясь плечами, руками или пальцами. Близость служила чем-то вроде кнопки отключения звука. Кнопки, которую Шоё очень нравилось нажимать.

Он не совсем понимал, что происходит.

— Тебе нравится Кагеяма? — однажды поинтересовался Нишиноя, когда после тренировки они, оставшись в зале вдвоем, отрабатывали прыжки.

Шоё моргнул.

— …нет? — протянул он, нагромоздив в один крошечный слог кучу подспудных вопросов. «Нравится» — слишком простое слово, когда речь идет о ком-то, кто был одновременно соперником и человеком, рядом с которым жизнь казалась особенно яркой. И все же, если смотреть объективно, Кагеяма был придурком, который то и дело неосознанно пугал, а то и оскорблял окружающих его людей. Шоё не мог бы сказать, что Кагеяма нравился ему вне волейбольной площадки.

— Что? — откровенно удивился Нишиноя. — Совсем?

— У него грязный язык, и он вечно на меня орет.

— Да, но… вы же постоянно вместе!

— Ну, мне нравится проводить с ним время. Когда мы вместе, мне действительно весело. И все же, как ни крути, у него плохо с навыками общения, верно?

Нишиноя рассмеялся в голос, явно забыв, зачем вообще завел этот разговор, и весело закивал.

— Плохо! Очень плохо! — Отсмеявшись, он вытер выступившие слезы, а потом пристально посмотрел на Шоё. — Но мне казалось, что он тебе нравится. Вы вечно стоите рядом, а порой создается такое впечатление, будто вы вот-вот возьметесь за руки.

— О! — Так значит, Нишиною запутала их близость. — Он очень приятно пахнет; а если я стою рядом, он всегда замирает и особо не разговаривает. И совсем на меня не злится.

Нишиноя хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.

— Шоё! Хочешь сказать, ты таким манером его затыкаешь?

— Ну, вроде того. Чуть-чуть. — Шоё пригляделся к недоверчивому выражению на лице Нишинои, пытаясь понять, откуда взялось покалывающее чувство вины в затылке. — Но еще это приятно!

— В каком смысле приятно? Вроде как если стоять рядом с красивой девчонкой?

Шоё скривился. Кагеяма был невероятно далек от образа красивой девчонки.

— Не думаю. 

Нишиноя вздохнул.

— Ну ладно. Но тебе, наверное, все же стоит как-нибудь переговорить с ним на этот счет.

Шоё кивнул, хотя такой совет его озадачил. Он не знал, о чем тут было разговаривать, или как поднять эту тему, или с чего это вообще могло бы всплыть.

* * *

Они снова ехали на автобусе в спортивный магазин. В салоне стояли только они двое, но на этот раз, когда Шоё схватился за Кагеяму, никакой неловкости не было и в помине. Кагеяма, казалось, этого вполне ожидал и сразу же уверенно положил руку на плечо Шоё — привычным, естественным движением.

Шоё специально прошел в ту часть автобуса, где не было низких поручней.

За окном медленно проплывали окрестности, окрасившиеся в оттенки серого и коричневого и иссушенные ноябрьской прохладой. На этот раз Шоё и Кагеяму разделяло больше слоев одежды, но это нисколько не приглушало ощущение близости. Теперь они стояли ближе, чем во время прошлой совместной поездки на автобусе, и настолько же близко, как в заполненном до предела поезде. Шоё поймал себя на том, что особенно остро воспринимал все происходящее. Какая-то крошечная часть его сознания непрестанно замечала, как часто они касались друг друга, где они соприкасались, а где — нет, улавливала движения тела Кагеямы под свободной одеждой, все эти едва заметные сокращения мышц, когда он вставал поудобнее. Шоё настойчиво преследовал вопрос Нишинои: «Приятно, как если стоять рядом с красивой девчонкой?»

Ощущения совсем не походили на близость к красивой девчонке. Скорее уж на близость к действующему вулкану. Кагеяма мог взорваться… но не взрывался. Все это казалось рискованным и одновременно приносило умиротворение, и Шоё хотелось, чтобы у него было больше причин стоять вот так вплотную к Кагеяме, крепко держащему его за плечо.

— Кагеяма, — наконец позвал он, и тот промычал что-то неопределенное. Сидевшие рядом с ними женщины громко обсуждали уход за садом в зимнее время, позволяя Шоё скрыть слова за их голосами. — Что ты обо мне думаешь?

Он надеялся, что Кагеяма не воспринимал близость с ним как близость с красивой девчонкой. Было бы совсем неловко.

— Ты становишься все лучше и лучше, — без промедлений заявил Кагеяма. Под неотрывным взглядом Шоё он добавил: — Я тебе не проиграю.

Шоё вздохнул. Он не думал, что Нишиноя говорил об игровых качествах в волейболе, когда спрашивал насчет «нравится» и о красивых девчонках.

— А еще?

— Ты, кажется, немного подрос? 

Шоё попытался не расплыться в довольной улыбке. Он и правда подрос. И очень ждал, когда люди это заметят. Теперь в нем было сто шестьдесят три с половиной сантиметра — больше чем на полсантиметра выше по сравнению с его ростом при поступлении в старшую школу.

— Отлично, — решил Шоё. Едва ли ему удалось бы добиться более подробного ответа, а то, что Кагеяма заметил изменения в его росте, само по себе было неплохим наблюдением. Кагеяма приподнял одну бровь, без слов требуя пояснений.

— Нишиноя спросил, нравишься ли ты мне, — пожал плечами Шоё. Он знал, что его щеки покраснели, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Тема была неловкая.

— О, — ответил Кагеяма, и на его щеках тоже проступил румянец.

— Мне нравится играть с тобой в волейбол, — прибавил Шоё. Просто на случай, если это не было очевидно.

Кагеяма медленно кивнул. 

— Но ты все еще мой соперник, — уточнил Шоё.

— Я в курсе, — сказал Кагеяма. Его голос прозвучал почти раздраженно.

Шоё не стал допытываться о причинах такой реакции, и до конца поездки они оба молчали. Чем бы он ни вызвал недовольство Кагеямы, оно исчезло без следа к тому времени, как они вошли в спортивный магазин. Кагеяма даже не стал ругаться, когда Шоё настоял на необходимости прыгать во время примерки, чтобы испытать очередную пару обуви.

А вот владелица магазина стала.

— Для него очень важны прыжки, — уверил Кагеяма, когда женщина попросила Шоё прекратить. Словно это могло ее как-то убедить. Он повернулся к Шоё. — Думаю, в последних ты подпрыгнул выше всего.

Владелица магазина немного смягчилась, осознав, что они все-таки собираются что-нибудь купить, а не просто хулиганят, и вернулась к кассе, хотя то и дело бросала в их сторону подозрительные взгляды.

Кагеяма купил только новые наколенники взамен старых, поэтому поход за покупками продлился недолго. Вскоре звонок на двери магазина звякнул за их спинами, и они снова оказались на холодном ноябрьском воздухе. Солнце уже висело над горизонтом.

— Я пока не хочу домой, — объявил Шоё, и Кагеяма вопросительно посмотрел на него. — Может, перекусим?

Кагеяма кивнул, и они отправились в ближайшее кафе, где и уселись на втором этаже возле окна. Шоё наблюдал, как небо сменяло цвет от золотистого к красному, а потом и к темно-синему, и запихивал в рот картошку фри — соленую, восхитительно вкусную и такую горячую, что пальцы жгло. В процессе он болтал ногами и несколько раз неосознанно дергался, если умудрялся пнуть Кагеяму в голень.

— Во что бы ты играл, если не в волейбол? — спросил Шоё, когда картошки на тарелке оставалось уже совсем немного.

— В баскетбол, — без колебаний ответил Кагеяма.

— Почему?

— Очень похоже.

— Хм.

— Что?

— Просто… мячи для водного поло похожи на волейбольные.

— Да, но играть нужно в воде. — По лицу Кагеямы четко читалось, что он об этом думает.

— Тебе не нравится плавать?

— Только в качестве упражнения, — более чем типично для себя ответил Кагеяма. Он только в этом и был хорош — в составлении комплексов упражнений и планировании диет. Шоё успокоил себя тем, что заказанный Кагеямой шоколадный молочный коктейль наверняка не входил ни в одну из этих диет, и на всякий случай решил помочь ему от него избавиться.

— Эй! — воскликнул Кагеяма, но слишком поздно. Шоё уже успел обхватить губами соломинку и всосал в рот шоколадное великолепие. Кагеяма схватил его за подбородок, и от смеха Шоё даже не смог проглотить выпитое.

— А ну верни! — крикнул Кагеяма, и Шоё пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы сосредоточить все свои силы на необходимости не захлебнуться изрядным глотком шоколадного коктейля.

— Хош обрно? — спросил он, чувствуя, как замерзают зубы. — Выпй у мня из рта!

Шоё вовремя открыл глаза и заметил, с каким ошарашенным, брезгливым видом отвернулся Кагеяма, отпустив его лицо. Шоё с трудом сглотнул, а потом продолжил смеяться.

— Эй, я же предлагал, — выдавил он, и Кагеяма смерил его мрачным взглядом.

— Не собираюсь я ничего пить у тебя изо рта!

Ну конечно же он не собирался. Это было бы отвратительно, Шоё именно поэтому и предложил. Не будь Кагеяма единственным ребенком, он бы знал, как можно сделать вещи настолько непривлекательными для других, что они станут твоими навеки. Нацу постоянно запихивала в рот его старые фигурки, когда хотела присвоить их себе.

Сидевшие неподалеку посетители неодобрительно смотрели на них, но Шоё никак не мог перестать трястись от беззвучного смеха. Ему нравилось делать что-то такое, заставлять Кагеяму злиться. Может быть, Кагеяма ему и правда нравился — по-своему — даже вне площадки.

А может быть, Шоё просто обожал дразнить его, так же как обожал стоять рядом.

— Я готов идти. Ты как? — поинтересовался Шоё, и Кагеяма, сделав большой глоток, пододвинул к нему стакан.

— Можешь допить, если хочешь.

Шоё остолбенело таращился на него. Минуту назад Кагеяма с криками требовал вернуть отпитое, а теперь добровольно отдавал коктейль? Кагеяма посмотрел на него так, словно жест был достаточно очевидным.

— Перед этим ты не попросил, — мрачно пробурчал он.

— То есть если бы я попросил, ты бы мне не отказал?

— Возможно.

Шоё задумчиво взял стакан и сделал два с половиной глотка, прежде чем в соломинке зашумел воздух. С едой было покончено, поэтому они выкинули обертки, подобрали свои сумки и пошли на автобусную остановку. Шоё жалел, что не взял шарф, который не давал бы ледяному дыханию ветра пробираться за воротник. Он вообще совсем не был готов к вечерней прохладе, и к тому времени, как они добрались до остановки, у него уже онемело все лицо.

Расписание гласило, что в ближайшие двадцать минут автобуса ждать не стоило.

Шоё застонал.

— Может, нам лучше вернуться.

Кагеяма поджал губы.

— Был бы у нас мяч, могли бы согреться.

— Может, покидаем мой новый ботинок?

Кагеяма словно бы призадумался над такой возможностью.

— Может привести к травме.

Они хором вздохнули.

Какое-то время Шоё стоял, засунув руки в карманы и втянув голову в плечи, и непрестанно ругал себя на все лады за то, что не подумал нормально одеться заранее. Он прикидывал, насколько глупо будет выглядеть, если начнет бегать туда-сюда по улице — и пытался решить, не все ли ему равно, — но когда его зубы начали отчетливо стучать, Кагеяма расстегнул свою куртку.

— Иди сюда, — позвал он.

Наткнувшись на совершенно непонимающий взгляд, Кагеяма схватил Шоё так, что тот чуть было не рванул от него подальше, но вместо криков и дерганья за волосы просто притянул к себе и обернул вокруг него полы куртки, укутывая благословенным теплом.

Сердце Шоё пустилось вскачь, и он не был уверен, исходила ли волна тепла, которую он почувствовал, от Кагеямы, или это его собственное тело бросило в жар.

— Не нужно было, — пробормотал он.

— Не заболей, — только и ответил Кагеяма.

Шоё уткнулся замерзшим лицом в изгиб шеи Кагеямы, всей кожей впитывая его тепло. Уронив на землю пакет из магазина, он расслабил руки и завел их за спину Кагеямы. Казалось, будто они обнимались — хотя именно это они, вероятно, и делали, потому что руки Кагеямы плотно сжимались вокруг Шоё.

Это точно можно было классифицировать как объятие, которым Шоё откровенно наслаждался.

Когда Нишиноя спросил, нравится ли ему Кагеяма, Шоё ответил «нет». Возможно, это была ложь — отголосок старых чувств, прежнего восприятия. Теперь он просто не мог вообразить себе жизнь без Кагеямы рядом, без пасов Кагеямы, без криков Кагеямы.

Его руки блаженно согревались на спине Кагеямы, а лицо начало оттаивать.

— Хината.

— А? — Неужели автобус приехал раньше времени?

— Почему Нишиноя спросил?

— Ему показалось, что ты мне нравишься. Потому что мы с тобой всегда близки.

«Ведь физически мы всегда рядом», — чуть не добавил Шоё, поскольку никогда не считал себя близким к Кагеяме еще в каком-то смысле. Хотя, возможно, думать так было неправильно. Он знал, в какие дни мама Кагеямы обычно готовила определенные блюда, где был его дом, знал, что ему нравится, а что — нет. Знал все, что Кагеяме удавалось не слишком хорошо.

Шоё наслаждался знанием всех слабостей Кагеямы и любил подкалывать его по этому поводу. К несчастью, ничто так не заставляло Кагеяму работать над исправлением своих промахов, как подколки Шоё. Его бумажные самолетики стали куда лучше, чем у Шоё, с тех самых пор, как однажды во время обеда тот превзошел его в этом искусстве. Шоё даже подозревал, что не обошлось без сбора информации в интернете. Кагеяма ни за что не желал проигрывать… но, опять же, не желал этого и Шоё.

Возможно, это их тоже сближало.

— Вероятно, ты мне нравишься, — сказал Кагеяма, и, не прижимайся они друг к другу так крепко, Шоё бы наверняка отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо.

— О, — ответил Шоё. Его удивила волна тепла, прокатившаяся по телу после этих слов, но ему очень понравилось оставшееся от нее приятное нервное возбуждение — словно внутри засветились сотни светлячков. «Вероятно, ты мне нравишься».

Кагеяма резко кивнул. Шоё задумался: это у него воображение разыгралось, или сердце Кагеямы и правда начало стучать так сильно, что можно было почувствовать, прижимаясь к его груди. Быть может, это только сердце Шоё билось как сумасшедшее.

Теперь ему было уже почти слишком тепло.

— Ты мне тоже, — пробормотал Шоё. — Возможно.

Он крепко зажмурился. Было так сложно поверить, что Кагеяма это сказал… и что он сам ответил тем же.

Они еще долго стояли молча, все так же делясь теплом. Шоё был уверен, что проходящие мимо люди наверняка неодобрительно посматривали на них, но ему этого не было видно, а Кагеяма при необходимости точно смог бы отпугнуть их мрачным взглядом.

Кагеяма. Который ему, возможно, нравился.

Которому, вероятно, нравился он.

— Я тебя убью, если начнешь со мной нежничать, — пригрозил Шоё, представив себе Кагеяму, смотрящего на него мечтательными глазами и поддающегося ему в соревнованиях. Примерно так ведут себя влюбленные люди в кино.

— Я и не собирался, тупица.

То, что он в этот момент позволял Шоё вытягивать из себя все тепло, намекало на совсем противоположное, как и те последние глотки молочного коктейля, но против такого рода снисходительности Шоё ничего не имел. Возможно, если он сможет разыграть все правильно, то вдобавок начнет получать больше пасов и пирожков с мясом.

— Значит, мы теперь встречаемся? — спросил он.

— Не знаю. Сам как думаешь?

— Это же ты сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь.

— И ты ответил тем же!

— Тогда… Наверное, да? — Если они теперь встречались, ему, вероятно, можно будет обнимать Кагеяму, даже не околев предварительно до полусмерти. — Можешь купить мне пирожков с мясом.

— Тупица! С чего бы это мне покупать тебе пирожки?

— Потому что я тебе нравлюсь. А я куплю тебе молоко, если хочешь.

Кагеяма напрягся всем телом. Шоё задумался, а стоило ли вообще это говорить, но потом Кагеяма тихо пробормотал «ладно» и, слегка опустив голову, прижался щекой к его макушке. Настал черед Шоё напрягаться, когда Кагеяма начал… ну… нюхать его, потираясь лицом о волосы.

— Ты чего это делаешь? — спросил Шоё.

Кагеяма резко замер.

— Прости, — виновато пробормотал он. — Они такие мягкие.

Шоё решил, что все нормально.

— Не обязательно останавливаться. Только соплями мне волосы не измажь.

Кагеяма снова осторожно уткнулся носом ему в макушку и глубоко вдохнул. По позвоночнику Шоё прошла дрожь, а в животе стало легко-легко.

Когда подъехал автобус, Шоё даже почти обрадовался, потому что его тело страдало от полной сенсорной перегрузки. Он чувствовал себя так, как обычно перед матчами, когда едва ощущал собственные ноги и думал, смогут ли они вообще нормально работать. Впрочем, сейчас его ноги точно двигались, поскольку Шоё с Кагеямой спокойно сели в автобус. На этот раз в салоне было несколько свободных сидений, и Шоё чувствовал себя так, словно мог бы просто раствориться в ощущениях и исчезнуть.

Кагеяма встряхнул его.

— Что! Что?

— Ты как будто отрубиться собрался, тупица! Не смей вот так откидываться!

— Я обдумываю!

— Что ты там обдумываешь?

Шоё уставился на собственные руки, едва-едва сжимающие пакет с покупками.

— То, что я тебе нравлюсь, — пробормотал он.

«То, что ты нравишься мне».

Он не мог поверить, что ему нравился кто-то вроде Кагеямы, который при необходимости попросить кого-то об услуге выглядел так, будто неделю страдал запором. Но Шоё мог поверить, что ему нравился человек, который пасовал ему. Человек, который знал, что сказать ему во время матчей. Человек, который всегда — всегда — шел рядом. 

И этим человеком был все тот же Кагеяма.

— Вероятно, ты мне нравишься уже давно, — высказался Шоё, смущенно подумав об этом.

Кагеяма прищурился.

— Ты мне нравишься дольше.

— Тебе-то откуда знать?! — Шоё отвернулся, а потом снова посмотрел на Кагеяму. Как бы ему хотелось просто смотреть на него и при этом не чувствовать, как на щеках проступает румянец. Но в тот момент все сопротивление было безнадежно, и Шоё не собирался отводить взгляд, как какой-нибудь влюбленный ребенок. — Это не соревнование.

Кагеяма не ответил, но по его лицу явно читалось, что это именно оно и было. И что он выиграл.

Шоё посмотрел в окно, хотя увидел там лишь свое отражение на темном фоне вечернего города. Кагеяма смотрел в другую сторону, но его рука лежала на сидении между ними. Шоё не отводил взгляд от их отражения в окне, но тоже опустил руку рядом и почувствовал, как пальцы коснулись ладони Кагеямы.

А потом пальцы Кагеямы прижались к его.

Внутри что-то екнуло, и Шоё попытался понять, было ли это ощущение приятным. К концу автобусной поездки он почти решил, что да, было.

* * *

— Это тебе. — Кагеяма, поджав губы, протянул пакет молока.

Шоё совершенно непонимающе уставился на него.

— Зачем?

— Может быть, ты все еще растешь. Тебе нужно пить больше молока.

Шоё взял пакет, проглотив острое желание ляпнуть, что предпочитает сок. Он воткнул соломинку и начал пить, ощущая, как к лицу прилило тепло. Это было странно. Кагеяма, пытающийся о нем заботиться — это, определенно, странно.

Кагеяма, не моргая, наблюдающий за тем, как Шоё выпивает до дна пакет молока, — это еще более странно.

— Эм, — протянул Шоё, отставив пустую упаковку. — Вот и все. Спасибо.

Кагеяма ничего не сказал, поэтому Шоё приподнялся на цыпочки и прижался губами к его щеке — Нацу всегда так выражала благодарность, — радуясь, что они решили пообедать на лестничной клетке, где сейчас больше никого не было. Он совсем не ожидал, что Кагеяма подпрыгнет и ошалело уставится на него.

— Что? Мне показалось, ты чего-то ждал!

— Тупица! Я просто не знал, что сказать!

— На «спасибо» всегда отвечают «пожалуйста», идиот! — Шоё хотелось бы взять поцелуй обратно. Ему было жуть как стыдно.

Кагеяма коснулся места на щеке, куда пришелся поцелуй Шоё. Его лицо порозовело.

— Я не был против. — Увидев запальчивое выражение на лице Шоё, он посуровел и добавил: — В смысле, мне понравилось.

Шоё попытался не выглядеть смущенным.

— Ну, это хорошо. Так и предполагалось. — Он уперся взглядом в свои кроссовки. — После тренировки куплю тебе булочку с карри.

— Они совсем не питательные, придурок.

— Да, но они тебе нравятся!

Кагеяма насупил брови.

— Тебе не обязательно ничего мне покупать. Я могу купить тебе пирожок с мясом. И… потом…

Шоё моргнул.

— И что потом?

— Еще.

— Еще пирожок с мясом?

— Нет! Еще… п-поцелуй.

Шоё вглядывался в лицо Кагеямы, пытаясь понять, не пошутил ли тот. Но Кагеяма густо покраснел и, похоже, вовсе не шутил. Шоё расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— Ладно. Столько, сколько захочешь.

— Это слишком много.

— Пф! — Шоё прикрыл рот ладонью, пытаясь не расхохотаться. Он не мог поверить, что Кагеяма сказал что-то настолько глупое, будто желаемое им количество поцелуев слишком велико. Шоё попытался придать лицу невозмутимое выражение. — Ладно. Тогда столько, сколько захочу я.

— И сколько же это? — с очевидным беспокойством спросил Кагеяма.

— Много, — просиял Шоё. Он собирался выяснить, сколько это — «слишком много». Кагеяма покраснел еще сильнее.

На то, чтобы вернуть лицу нормальный цвет, у него ушла почти вся перемена.


End file.
